Harry Potter et l'Armée des Ténèbres
by GooD
Summary: Harry Potter entame sa sixième années d'étude à l'école de sorcelerie Poudlard avec pleins de mauvaises idées en têtes. Le retour sur mage noir, Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui le tracasse beacoup, et plusieurs aventures s'ajouterons à sa terreur pour donne
1. Dumbledore

1  
Dumbledore. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était surveiller, Harry n'agissait plus de la même manière. Bien sûr, il s'avait que la maison des Dursley lui donnait une protection contre Voldemort, mais il ne se sentais guerre plus en sécurité ici que à Poudlard! Harry c'était toujours demander pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui faisait bien à la grand majorité des sorciers, pour de pas dit la totalité, craignait t'il Dumbledore. D'après Harry, il ne s'agissait que d'un vieux sorcier qui dirigeait une école de sorcellerie. Harry avait toujours éprouvé une grande admiration pour Dumbledore, mais jamais n'aurai t'il pensé qu'il aurai pu combattre Voldemort aussi facilement. Il avait resté bien impressionner de combat qu'il avait vue à la fin de l'année scolaire, l'année précédente. Depuis, il se s'entait plus en sécurité à Poudlard que n'importe ou ailleurs. À vrai dit, jamais il ne s'était sentit en sécurité au 4, privet Drive , auprès de son oncle Vernont et sa tant Pétunia. - Nous continuons ce bulletin de nouvelles avec la mort tragique d'un homme de 80 ans, suite à une chute de plusieurs étages d'un immeuble abritant des personnes âgés. Chris Olanzo à été recueillir le témoignage d'une locataire, dit la voix d'un annonceur de nouvelles. Le commentaire de Maugrey Fol Œil et du reste de l'Ordre du Phénix avait bien amélioré la qualité de vie de Harry. L'Oncle Vernont lui donnait le droit d'écouter les informations avec eux, le soir. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, mais maintenant qu'il était en contact avec Ron et Hermione et qu'il ne leurs cachaient plus rien, la nécessité d'écouter les informations moldue était d'une importance secondaire. Par contre, Harry lisait de comble en fond Gazette du Sorcier, pour être sûr de ne pas faire la même erreur que l'année précédente. Il se rappelait très bien le fait que la Gazette avait parlé de lui indirectement pendant toute l'été sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, car il lisait seulement la première page. À la fin du bulletin d'informations, Harry monta les marche pour se rendre à sa chambre, en prenant bien soin de s'arrêter à la toilette pour se brosser les dents et faire ses besoins, et s'étendit dans son lit en pensant, comme à chaque soir, à son parrain. Sirius, comme il lui manquait. Il aurait bien donné tout son compte de Gringott (la banque des sorciers) pour pouvoir lui parler de tout et de rien. Il repensa comme l'année précédente avait été une année difficile pour lui. Il avait non seulement perdu son parrain, mais aussi perdu le droit de joué au Quidditch, de parler à Hagrid, et plusieurs autre petit détails qui rendait sa vie à Poudlard si intéressante à l'habitude. Il espérait tellement que cette année soit comme c'est autres année, sans anicroche. Mais il savait très bien que cela avait peu de chance de se réaliser. Mais une choses au moins le réconfortait: il avait le Ministère de la Magie de son coté. Depuis que Voldemort c'était battu en duel avec Dumbledore, l'année passé, dans les local du Ministère, Cornelius Fudge avait bien été obliger d'admettre qu'il était de retour. L'article de Rita Skeeter, qui avait parut à la fin du trimestre scolaire de Poudlard, avait aussi amélioré les conditions de vie de Harry. Le monde ne le prenait plus pour un "débile", comme la Gazette du Sorcier l'avait prétendue pendant toute l'année, mais plutôt comme un héros. Sur ces pensé, Harry s'endormit... Le lendemain matin, en se levant, Harry pris son crayon et fit un X sur son calendrier qu'il avait lui même confectionner pour compter le nombre de jours avant le retour à Poudlard. Il lui restait exactement 2 semaines avant son retour à l'école. Il déscendie à la cuisine pour manger son petit déjeuner quand il vit une lettre, sur un parchemin, ce qui signifiais qu'elle venait du monde des sorciers. - Ton hibou ta apporté cela hier, grogna son Oncle. Il se précipita à la table pour l'ouvrir:  
Salut Harry! Nous t'invitons à venir passer les deux dernières  
Semaine au Terrier avec nous! Nous attendons ta réponses.  
  
Les Weasley Les Weasley étaient la famille que Harry aimait le plus car ils avaient toujours été très accueillants avec lui. La mère de Ron, Mrs Weasley, était sans doute une des personnes que Harry aimait le plus. - Les Weasley veulent que j'aille passer les deux dernière semaines chez eux, je peux? Dit Harry d'une voix neutre pour être sûr de ne pas paraître trop heureux d'y aller, ce qui aurait donner une occasion à son Oncle de lui enlever quelque choses d'ont il avait vraiment envie. - Il iront te porter à la gare? Dit Vernont - Sûrement, continua Harry sur le même ton. - Si tu leurs dit qu'ils viennent te chercher avec un voiture normal, c'est d'accord, dit Vernont qui était content de se débarrassé d'Harry, mais mécontent de lui accorder un plaisir supplémentaire. Harry courut dans sa chambre, retourna le papier à l'envers et écrit:  
Mon Oncle veut bien à condition que vous vernier me chercher  
À la façon Moldu.  
  
Harry. Il plia le parchemin en deux, et le posa sur le bord de sa table de travail. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre de chambre et Hedwidge se précipita sur lui. Elle tenait dans c'est pas un parchemin avec l'étampe Poudlard. Harry déplia le parchemin.  
M. Potter,  
Voici le résulta de vos examens BUSE de fin d'année:  
Défense contre les forces du mal - Optimal  
Métamorphose – Optimal  
Divination – Échoué  
Potions – Bien  
Histoire – Pourrait faire mieux  
Soin au créature magique – Très bien  
Botanique – Très bien  
Suite à ces notes, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous  
Avez accumuler cinq BUSE sur un total maximum de sept.  
Les sixième année de Poudlard ont, comme à chaque année, le choix  
Des cours dont ils veulent assisté. Évidemment, cela va avec le choix de carrière  
Dont vous voulez être éligible Une lettre avec de plus amples informations sur votre  
Choix (Selon la rencontre avec le professeur McGonagall) Vous sera envoyé avec vos  
Fourniture scolaire.  
  
Le directeur, Dumbledore. Harry pris le parchemin devant parvenir au Weasley et l'attacha à la patte de Hedwidge. Il la regarda partir dans le ciel bleu. Harry reçu, le lendemain, la confirmation qu'il partirai pour le Terrier dans trois jours et aussi que les Weasley allaient venir les chercher avec un "automovile" comme avait écrit M. Weasley. Les trois jours suivants passèrent beaucoup plus vite que les précédant car Harry savait qu'il serait bientôt à plusieurs kilomètres des Dursleys. Dudley s'avait montré beaucoup plus calme que l'année précédant avec Harry, sûrement à cause de l'apparition des Détracteurs. Un jour avant son départ, les Dursley devait aller à Londres pour acheter le nouvelle uniforme scolaire de Dudley. - Harry? Il faudra que tu aille chez Mrs. Figg quelques heures, le temps que nous allions faire nos commissions. Dit la tante Pétunia qui ne savait pas que Harry attendait ce moment depuis qu'il était revenue au 4, privet Drive. - D'accord, dit Harry en jouant une fois de plus la comédie. En arrivant chez Mrs. Figg, Harry n'avait pas le même sentiment qu'a l'habitude, car il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas passer son après- midi à regarder les photos de ces vieux chats. Il cogna trois petits coups à la porte. Une demoiselle d'un cinquantaines d'années venait d'ouvrir la porte. C'est petit yeux brun et c'est très de vieillesses lui donnait un aire méprisant, mais Harry s'avait très bien qu'elle ne l'était point. - Bonjour Harry, dit calmement Mrs. Figg - Salut! Répondit Harry d'un ton joyeux... Il avait vraiment hâte de lui poser les questions qu'il avait soigneusement préparer la veille. Ils entrèrent dans la vielle maison. Harry constata que la majorité des meubles présent dans le hall aurait eu besoin d'un petit coup de nettoyage. La quasi-totalité de la maison aussi en aurait eu besoin. Harry auta c'est souliers et les rangea soigneusement dans la garde-robe. - Tu veut quelque chose à boire ou à manger? proposa Mme Figg. - Euh... oui, s'il vous plait, lui répondit Harry d'un ton gêner. Elle ne lui avait jamais proposé, auparavant, quelque choses à boire ou à manger. Elle s'avait plutôt contenté de lui montré son album photos de c'est vieux chats. Ils aillèrent dans la cuisine ce cherche quelque choses à boire quand Harry remarqua la Gazette du sorcier traînée sur le comptoir, à coté de la cafetière. Mrs. Figg remarqua le regarde de Harry. - À quoi bon te cacher que je suis une Cracmol maintenant? Harry détourna son regarde. Il lui semblait tellement bizzard qu'une sorcière se trouve à quelque pas de la maison des Dursleys. Par la suite, ils allèrent s'assoire sur la divan, dans le salon. - Je peut m'imaginer que tu à un tas que questions à me poser, lanca Mme Figg à Harry - Oui, répondit sagement Harry. - Vas-y. - Pourquoi Dumbledore à t'il besoin de me faire surveiller si j'ai la protection de la maison des Dursley? Dit Harry d'un ton questionneur. - Bonne question, répondit Mrs. Figg d'un air songeur. Certes, la protection que le professeur t'a expliqué a la fin du trimestre est un bonne protection contre Voldemort, mais elle est inutile contre ces mangemorts et tout ces partisans. Il fallait alors quelqu'un qui passerait inaperçu pour te surveiller en cas d'attaques. Un sorcier aurait eu bien de la misère à s'adapter au fait d'utilisé aucune magie. Dumbledore à alors penser à demander à un Moldu de te surveiller, mais il n'en à pas eu l'occasion, car je me suis porté volontaire pour faire ta protection. - Alors vous avez passez 16 ans de votre vie à me surveiller? Dit Harry d'un air surpris. - Non! J'ai juste pris la décision de vivre en Moldu normal. J'ai renoncé à vivre avec les autres sorciers. Je vie alors comme une simple Moldue, mais en prenant soin de toujours avoir un œil sur toi, répondit Mrs. Figg avec un sourire. - Mais pourquoi l'été dernier Mondingus me surveillait t'il aussi? Demanda Harry. - Voyons Harry, tu n'est pas très rapide! Qu'avais besoin Celui-Dont-Ont-Ne- Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour prendre possession de la prophétie? - De moi, dit Harry qui n'avait pas du tout compris le lien. - Je suis une Cracmol... Bien sûr, je pouvais te surveiller, mais je ne pouvais te défendre! Dumbledore avait besoin de quelqu'un pour te défendre, en plus de moi pour te surveiller, il à alors réunie un petit groupe de personnes qui se relayais pour te surveiller pendant toute l'été, répondit Mrs. Figg. - Depuis que je suis née, il à un petit groupe de sorcier qui me protège? Demanda Harry. - Non! Bien sûr que non Harry. Seulement depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Répondit Mrs. Figg - Mais pourquoi Dumbledore tien t'il tellement à me protéger? Demanda Harry. Bien sûr, Voldemort avait besoin de moi l'année dernier – Harry continue à parler sans se rendre compte de la grimace que Mrs. Figg avait fait en entendant le nom – mais avant, pourquoi veut il tant me surveiller? - Harry, dit Mrs. Figg d'un ton sérieux. Tu n'a pas encore compris qui est Dumbledore? - Bien sûr, c'est le directeur de Poudlard! Dit Harry d'un ton agacé. - Pas dans ce sens Harry! Il ne t'a donc jamais révéler qui représentais t'il vraiment? Lanca-t-elle - Non, répondit Harry qui sentais son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Qui était donc Dumbledore. Il avait toujours été un grand sorcier et le directeur de Poudlard pour Harry, mais qu'essayais t'elle de lui faire comprendre? - Je ne pense pas que je devrait te révéler ceci Harry. Mais puis-ce-que nous somme dans le sujet, autant mieux te le dire, avoua Mrs. Figg. Ton père et ta mère ont toujours été très proche de Dumbledore. Même après ses études, ton père avait garder le contact avec lui. Quand il à su que tes parents étaient morts, il à tout de suite demander à l'être. - À être quoi? Dit Harry en haussant le ton. - Ton père adoptif! Cria Mrs. Figg. Qui d'autre aurait bien pu l'être? Sirius, bien sûr – Harry eu un pincement au cœur – mais il était emprisonné à Azkaban. Hagrid? Non, il était bien trop irresponsable. Les Dursleys? Dumbledore y à bien penser. Ils était les seuls qui te restait, et en plus, tu avait la protection contre Tu-Sais-Qui chez eux. Mais Dumbledore ne pouvait te confié à des Moldu, il n'avait alors aucun autre choix. Il ta adopté. Il savait bien sûr que la protection contre Celui-Dont-Ont-Ne-Doit- Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne servait plus à rien, car la maison des Dursleys ne serai pas TA maison. Il à alors penser à quelque chose. Il pouvait t'adopter et te faire vivre chez les Dursleys, comme ça leur maison serai aussi la tienne. C'est ce qu'il fit, en prenant bien soin d'expliquer le tout à ta tante Pétunia. - Alors Dumbledore est mon... Père? Murmura Harry à lui même, mais Mrs. Figg l'entendue aussi. - Oui, par un contrat magique, tant que Dumbledore sera vivant, tu sera sous sa protection, et il devra assurer ta sécurité. Répondit Mrs. Figg. Dumbledore, mon père? Pensa Harry. Il n'était pas déçu, mais plutôt surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme quelqu'un de sa famille, jamais. Il le percevais plus comme un signe d'autorité, comme un directeur! Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais révéler ceci? - Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a t'il jamais révéler qu'il était mon père? Lanca Harry d'un ton furieux? - Pourquoi? Ça me paraît simple Harry, répondit Mrs. Figg en souriant. Tu aurai passé pour son protégé devant tous tes collège de classe, et ils aurai penser que tu bénifirai de plus de privilèges qu'eux. Et même si il t'aurai dit de garder cela pour toi, lance Mrs. Figg qui venait de voir Harry ouvrir la bouche, tu aurai été le voir plus souvent à son bureau, et plein d'autres petits détails. Pour ton bien, il à garder cela secret. Harry ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au fait que Dumbledore était son père. Même en arrivant chez eux, vers 5h00, il ne pris pas le temps de manger et monta directement à sa chambre en s'installa confortablement dans son lit pour penser à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il était mélanger entre la joie et le questionnement. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il jamais révéler qui était t'il vraiment? Il comprenait très bien le point de vue de Mrs Figg qui disait qu'il aurait eu tendance à le prendre plus comme un père que comme un directeur, mais il lui semblait qu'il aurait été assez mature pour comprendre le fait qu'il ne devait divulguer ce secret à quiconque! Sur c'est pensées, Harry s'endormis. Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tard dans la matinée. Il avait rêver que les Weasleys arrivaient avec la Ford Anglia volante chez les Dursleys, et qu'ils rataient leur atterrissage pour venir d'écraser dans la maison. En désendant les marches, Harry entendit Dudley entendit crier après sa mère, car il avait eu moin de patates que l'oncle Vernon au petit déjeuner. Harry pris plaisir à arriver d'une humeur parfaite en plein milieux de la cuisine pendant que sa tante, son oncle et son cousin était en train de se disputer. « Pour une fois qu'il ne crie pas après moi» pensa Harry. - Les Wezlay arrivent aujourd'hui, lance Vernon à Harry en le voyant entré dans la cuisine. Avec tout les propos d'hier, Harry avait complètement oublié que les Weasley venait le cherche aujourd'hui! - Les Weasley, rectifia Harry en souriant. Il était en effet surpris que son oncle est essayé de prononcer le nom d'une famille "bizzard" selon lui.  
  
- J'espère qu'il arriveront pas par notre cheminée, grommela t'il en se souvenant très bien de comment ils étaient venue chercher Harry deux ans auparavants, avec la poudre de cheminette. - Je les aient averties de venir à la façon Mold... de votre façon, repris Harry en voyant son oncle devenir rouge. Un hibou traversa la pièce par la fenêtre entrouverte de la cuisine et laissa tombé l'exemplaire d'aujourd'hui de La Gazette du Sorcier. L'oncle Vernon lança un regarde noire à Harry qui de sortir de la pièce avec son journal. Il alla s'asseoir dans le salon pour lire les nouvelles du mondes des sorciers. Harry vit tout de suite, en première page, qu'une bête quelconque avait tué un village au complet, dans le nord. Ils, ou elles, comme disait la Gazette, avait détruit tout sur son passage, et avait tué la totalité des habitants du village. Aucun survivants n'avait été retrouvé parmis les ruines des bâtiments, et on comptai au dessus de 500 mots. Il était évident qu'aucun être humain, et Harry compris tout de suite qu'il voulais parler de Voldemort, ne saurai capable de tué un telle quantité d'humains. La Gazette avait alors attribué se massacre à un groupe d'animaux, sans données plus de détails. Harry ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'animal qui aurait été capable de tué tant de personnes. Mis à part les centaures (que Harry savait très violent avec les humains), il ne voyait pas qu'elle sorte d'animaux auraient pus assassinés un telle somme de sorciers. Harry se rendit compte que les Weasley n'avaient pas donné d'heures pour leurs arrivé à privet Drive. Pour ne pas prendre de chance, Harry prépara c'est bagages (Sa chouette, ces livres, son chaudrons, ect.) et les plaça devant la porte d'entré – ce qui rendit l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétinua nerveux. – - Si quelqu'un vien en visite surprise, que pensera t'il? Avait grogner Vernon à Harry, qui n'avait prêter aucune attention à son commentaire. Vers cinq heure de l'après midi, on entendis un bruit de moteur d'automobile passé devant la maison et s'arrêter. Harry courut devant la fenêtre pour voir si il s'agissait bien des Weasley. Il vite alors, assit dans l'auto, deux tête rouquine, et il sût qu'il s'agissait de Arthur Weasley et de Ron, son fils. Harry eu alors un pincement au cœur. Les Weasley roulait à bord d'une... Ferrari! Une minute après, Vernon se plaça derière et Harry senti alors son oncle pousser un petit crie. Harry se retourna et vit Vernon, la bouche ouvert, fixer le signe "Ferrari" en avant de l'auto. - Il se sont au moins forcé, grogna Vernon. - Tu n'est pas content ?, répondit Harry d'un ton provoqueur. Harry alla ouvrir la porte au moment ou les Weasley s'apprêtais à cogner - Salut! Dit Harry d'un ton joyeux. - Bonjour Harry, répondit Mrs Weasley. Harry n'avait pas vue que Mrs Weasley et Hermione étaient eux aussi venue le chercher, et il fût très content de les voir. Après quelques brefs salutations, Harry pris ses bagages et les installa dans la valise. 


	2. L'apparition

2  
l'Apparition - Tu à reçu les notes de tes BUSES? Demanda Ron peut après leur départ de privet Drive. - Oui! Répondit Harry en sortant le parchemin qu'il avait reçu quelque jours auparavant. Il montra ses résultas à Ron et Hermione. Après la lecture de ses notes, Ron lui tendis à son tour sont parchemin.  
  
M. Weasley,  
Voici le résulta de vos examens BUSE de fin d'année:  
Défense contre les forces du mal - Optimal  
Métamorphose – Bien  
Divination – Échoué  
Potions – Échoué  
Histoire – Bien  
Soin au créature magique – Très bien  
Botanique – Bien  
Suite à ces notes, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous  
Avez accumuler quatre BUSE sur un total maximum de sept.  
  
Par la suite, Hermione sortie elle aussi son parchemin de sa poche.  
  
Mrs Granger  
Voici le résulta de vos examens BUSE de fin d'année:  
Défense contre les forces du mal - Optimal  
Métamorphose – Optimal  
Arithmacie (Cours Optionnel) – Optimal  
Potions – Très Bien  
Histoire – Optimal  
Soin au créature magique – Optimal  
Botanique – Optimal  
Suite à ces notes, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous  
Avez accumuler sept BUSE sur un total maximum de sept. Harry et Ron se lançerent un regard surpris. Il avait toujours suent que Hermione était vraiment douée à l'école, mais jamais avaient t'ils pensés qu'elle obtiendrai le maximum de BUSES. Même Percy, le frère de Ron, n'en avait obtenue que six. - Bravo Hermione, franchement, tu me surprendra toujours! Lanca Ron d'un ton moqueur. - Tes parents devaient vraiment être fier! Dit Harry - Oui, répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre, mais il aurait tout de même préféré que je continue mon cours de divination... Quelle perte de temps ce cours! - Tout à fait d'accord, dirent Ron et Harry à l'unissons. - Je ne pense pas que j'ai assez de BUSES pour devenir Auror, dit tristement Ron. - Je n'ai aucune idée de combien en faut t'il pour aller dans ce métier, répliqua Harry, nous verrons bien dans la lettre de McGonagall. - Euh Ron? Comment vous avez fait pour vous procurer une Ferrari? Demanda Harry. - Mon père, comme tu le sais, travail dans le département du détournement d'objets Moldu, et la semaine dernière, il à perquisitionner cette voiture. Comme la Ford Anglia, elle permaittait à ces propriétaires de voler. Il la alors désensorceler et à demander au Ministère la permission de l'emprunter quelques temps. Ton oncle à aimer? Dit Ron en souriant. - Il à perdu la parole pendant deux minutes, répondit Harry joyeusement. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison des Weasley, le Terrier. Cette maison était la préférée de Harry car son aire désordonné lui donnait un aspect accueillent. Et il faut dire que les gens qui y habitait aussi était très accueillent! Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, était une petit femme dodue au cheveux roux clair et au trait arrondie. Elle était pour Harry comme une deuxième mère. Mère? Harry eux alors un flash de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas raconté ce que Mrs Figg lui avait raconter quelques jours auparavant, et il ne s'avait pas vraiment si il avait le goût de le dire. Peut être que, comme Mme Figg lui avait dit, ils le prendrait comme le chouchou de Dumbledore et que cela allait crée une jalousie entre Ron, Hermione et lui. Ils se rendirent à la chambre de Ron pour y déposer les bagages d'Harry. - Les enfants, venez souper! Cria Mrs Weasley du bas des marches. Ils descendirent à la cuisine avec le reste de la famille. - Bill, Charlie et Ginny ne sont pas au Terrier? Murmura Harry à Ron peu après leurs arrivés à la table. - Non, Charlie est retourner en romani pour s'occuper des dragons,Bill est à Gringott, et Ginny est partie passer le reste des vacances chez son amie, la paix quoi! répondit Ron à voix basse en se servant des patates pillées. Harry, un peu deçu que trois membres de la famille Weasley ne soit pas présent au souper, commenca à manger. - Alors Harry, ton oncle n'a rien trouvé à critiquer sur ma voiture? Demande joyeusement Mr Weasley. - Non, il en à même eu le souffle coupé! Répondit Harry en souriant. Le souper se déroula dans une ambiance festivale, et Harry passa un très bon souper à parler de tout et de rien. Peu après le souper, Fred et George arrivèrent. - Salut m'man! Salut pa! Lança Fred d'un ton joyeux en franchissant la porte. Harry! Comment ça va? Dit t'il le voyant. - Très bien merci, et vous, votre boutique, ça marche bien ? Demande Harry. - Oui, répondit George, notre chiffre d'affaire de cesse d'augmenter. Nous pensons bientôt prendre un local sur la grand rue de Pré-Au-Lard, façon de faire encore plus d'argent! - Super! Lança Harry, nous passerons vous voir pendant nos visites à Pré-Au- Lard avec l'école. - Amenez touts vos amis, dit Fred en clignant de l'œil à Harry et Ron. Il était près de huit heure quand Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent à la chambre. Ils s'étendirent chacun sur le lit que Mrs Weasley leurs avait préparé (Ron s'installa sur son propre lit). - Alors, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione, rien de nouveau sur Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phénix? - Pas grand choses, répondit Ron. Mes parents se sont retiré de l'Ordre, même s'il reste membre pour aidé les autres, ils ne participe plus au réunions. Il paraît, selon ce que mon père ma dit, que Dumbledore à recruté plusieurs Aurors pour les aidés à combattre les mangemorts. Harry eu un pincement dans l'estomac en entendant Ron prononcer le nom de Dombledore. Il se demande une fois de plus s'il devait ou non leurs dirent ce qu'il s'avait. Ron et Hermione avait toujours été ses meilleurs amis, et jamais n'avait t'il hésité à leurs raconter quoi que ce soit, mais cette fois, c'était différant. Très différant. - Il à quelque chose que je ne vous aient pas dit, dit Harry d'un ton serieux. Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un regarde questionneur, et attendirent que Harry raconte ce qu'il savait. - Le jour avant de partir ici, les Dursleys sont aller à Londres acheter le l'uniforme de Dudley pour son école. Ils mont alors demander d'aller passer la journée chez Mrs Figg. Elle ma alors révéler quelque une chose que jamais je ne m'aurai attendue: Dumbledore est mon père adoptif. Harry vit la bouche de ses deux amis tomber. Eux aussi, ils avaient été tout aussi surpris que lui d'apprendre ce secret. Il sentais une tonnes de questions leurs brûler à la bouche. - QUOI? Cria Ron d'un avec un air apeuré. Dumbledore? Ton père? - Oui, répondit Harry. Il expliqua alors tout ce que Mrs Figg lui avait expliqué. - J'aurai du m'en douté, murmura Hermione, un contra magique, bien sûr. J'ai lue un livre sur les différents contrats magiques existant dans le monde des sorciers. Il est clairement spécifier dans Les contrats magique que quand un enfant de moins de dix-sept ans n'a plus de parents, quelqu'un doit absolument le prendre en charge. Hermione ouvrit sa valise et sortie le livre d'ont elle venait de parlé. Elle feuilleta les pages quelques minutes et trouva alors ce qu'elle cherchait.  
Contrat Magique # 37  
Lorsqu'un enfant de moins de dix-sept ans n'a plus aucun Adulte Maginal pour le surveiller,  
Le présent Ministère de l'Enfance doit absolument lui en discerner un nouveau pour prendre  
Les responsabilisées du précédant. Ce dernier doit signé le contrat magique fournit pas le  
Ministère et accepte de prendre cet enfant sous sa responsabilité. Cet personne se présentera  
Alors à l'enfant comme son/sa père/mère adoptif/ve. Harry lut et relut la page de se livre. Il se s'entai un peu mieux de savoir que Dumbledore n'avait pas clairement voulu être son "père", mais plutôt prendre en charge sa sécurité. Il passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler des différentes raisons pour lesquelles Dumbledore ne lui avait t'il pas révéler ce secret plutôt. Le lendemain matin, Mrs Weasley les réveilla vers huit heures, et ils mangèrent un délicieux déjeuner avec M. Weasley, Fred, George et Percy. Une heure après, Percy et M. Weasley partirent au Ministère de la Magie. – M. et Mrs Weasley s'étaient réconcilier avec Percy depuis que La Gazette du Sorcier avait avoué que Voldemort était de retour. – Le départ de Fred et George suivi quelques minutes après.  
  
- Les enfants, dit Mrs Weasley à Ron, Hermione et Harry, vous voulez bien dégnomer le jardin s'il vous plait? Dégnomer était le terme qu'utilisait les sorciers pour signifier "Enlever les Gnomes d'un endroit". Harry avait fait ce travail quelques années auparavant. Il fallait prendre le Gnome – petite créature d'une dizaine de centimètr de hauteur – et le lancer le plus loin. Harry trouvait cette corvée très plaisante, car, avec Ron et Hermione, ils effectuait souvent des concours avec à savoir qui lançait son Gnome le plus loin. Ron gagnait la pluspart du temps, car il exécutais cette corvée depuis qu'il était petit. «Ce n'est sûrement pas chez les Dursleys que j'allait apprendre à lançer un Gnome» pensa Harry. - Harry, lança Ron à voix haute, viens ici, il en à plusieurs! Harry courut vers Ron pour aller l'aider à dégager cette endroit quand... POP! Une femme au cheveux noir graisseux dépeigné et aux yeux brun foncé apparût devant lui. Il reconnut le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre et sûr immédiatement que cette femme venait de transplaner. - Je doit aller voir M. Larry du département des mystères et lui dire qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter, le retard est due..., dit la femme dans finir sa phrase. Elle changa alors de regard, elle avait maintenant les yeux vide de pensée, comme si elle ne pensait plus à rien. - Harry Potter...doit avertir Dumbledore... JE DOIT LE VOIR, cria t'elle si fort que Harry recula de quelques pas, il... Ténèbres... reprend des forces... se prépare... vite! Vite! - Quoi? Dit Harry d'une voit nerveuse. Il était tellement nerveux, et il avait aussi très peur de cette vieille dame. Harry avait déjà vécu un tel moment, il y à deux ans, quand il avait découvert Mr Croupton dans un buisson du parc de l'école Poudlard. Il s'avait que cette femme était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium et qu'elle était à moitié consciente. Elle essayait contre toutes attente de contré le sortilège sous lequel elle était. - Après, je doit aller voir Percy Weasley, et lui dire d'avertir Fudge que Mrs RockWood ne rentra pas lundi, car elle à une grippe qui l'empêche de sortir de chez elle, dit t'elle d'une voix très sérieuse. Son regard vide réapparût soudain. - Voldemort... puissant... réuni! UNI! Cria t'elle si fort que Harry eu un bourdonnement aux oreilles. Il regarda Ron qui était tout aussi apeuré que lui. - Ron, va chercher ta mère, vite! , murmura Harry. Il partit alors en courant vers la maison en criant le nom de sa mère. Harry vit par le suite Hermione accourir vers lui. Elle venait de remarquer l'étrange personne qui se tenait à quelques pas de Harry. Le regard serieux réapparut une nouvelle fois sur la figure de la femme. - Par la suite, j'irai informé Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils ont accepter, dit t'elle d'une vois très sérieuse. - Ils? Demande Harry. POP! Un sorcier cagoulé apparut à quelque mètre de Harry. Il était grand et très costaud. Harry eu un pincement au cœur. Il s'avait très bien qui était cette personne. Il en avait vue plusieurs depuis le retour de Voldemort. Il s'agissait d'un mangemort. - Avada Kedavra! Lança t'il à voix haute, la baguette pointé sur la femme. Un jet de lumière verte sorti de la baguette du mangemort et arriva directement sur la poitrine de la femme au cheveux noir. - Harry! Fait quelque chose! Cria Hermione. Mais avait que Harry ai put faire quoi que ce soit, le sorcier tranplana dans un POP! Sonore. Ron et Mrs Weasley arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient essoufflé, surtout Ron qui venait de faire l'aller retour. - Ou est... t'elle ?, demanda Ron en reprenant son souffle. - Elle est morte, répondit Harry. - Quoi? Tu la tué? Questionna Ron. - Il la tué. - Il ? Qui sa il, demanda Ron qui commençait à être apeuré - Un mangemort, il est apparu peu après ton départ, répondit Harry qui vie la façe de Mrs Weasley prendre une expression de peur. Regarde, elle est la, dit t'il en pointa le corps de la femme morte. Ron, Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Harry se penchèrent examiner le corps mort de la dame. Elle était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir. Harry arrachis la cape du cou de la dame. Il vit alors quelque chose qui attira son attention sur l'avant bras de la femme. Une tête de mort était graver dans sa peu. On aurait d'y que quelque avait essayer de graver cette tête avec un clou, et qu'il y avait par la suite verser un liquide noir pour couvrir les marques de gravures. Harry connaissait très bien la signification de cette marque.. Elle signifiait que la personne la portant est un mangemort. Harry l'avait vue sur le bras de Rogue et de Karkarroff, deux ans auparavant. - Comment la t'il tué, demande Ron à Harry. - Avada Kedavra, murmura Harry, qui vit par le suite la face des deux Weasley se transformer en un visage de terreur. - Elle devait détenir des informations confidentielles, dit Hermione, elle a parler que de Dumbledore et de Voldemort – Elle continua de parler même en voyant la face de Mrs Weasley. – Elle à dit qu'elle devait l'informer qu'ils avaient accepter – Harry vit Ron ouvrir la bouce pour demander quelque chose, mais avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de nous dire de qui s'agissait le il, le mangemort la tué, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione - Oh mon dieu! S'écria Mrs Weasley. Trois sorcier transplanèrent alors au même endroit ou le mangemort s'était tenu quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry les reconnue aussitôt. Cornélius Fudge se tenait en avant suivie de Amos Digorry et Maugrey Fol Œil. - Un sortilège impardonnable à été lancé il y à quelques minutes à cet endroit. Dit Fudge d'une voix grave. Il s'agissait du maléfice d'Avada Kedavra. – Harry vit Maugrey sortir sa baguette et scruter les alentour avec son œil magique. – Qui en est le responsable? Harry expliqua alors, avec l'aide d'Hermione, ce qu'il venait de voir. - Un mangemort? Vous êtes sûr? Dit Fudge d'une voix incertaine. - Vous avez bien compris, Cornélius, répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley. En voici la preuve. Mrs Weasley montra le corps inanimé de la femme étendue sur le sol de son jardin. Harry vit Digorry et Maugrey se précipité sur le corps et l'examiné de plus près. - Bien, répondue Fudge, nous allons l'emporter le coprs au Ministère. Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur la femme morte. - Illico Ministère. Dit-il. Un jet de lumière orange sorti de sa baguette et s'enroula autour de la dame.. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps disparût, produisant un POP! Semblable à celui produit par un transplanage. - Merci bien, dit Fudge à Mrs Weasley. Diggory, Maugrey et Fudge disparurent à leur tour produisant un POP!  
  
- Bien les enfants, rentrer, nous allons dîner, lança t'elle à Hermione, Ron et Harry. Arrivé au Terrier, Mrs Weasley lança un regard au jardin. Ils s'assirent quelques minutes après devant un gros jambon. Mrs Weasley sortie sa baguette. - Coprendo, dit t'elle en pointa sa baguette sur la jambon. Le couteau étendue sur la planche à coupé se mit à couper le jambon en tranches. Ron en pris quelques unes. Hermione et Harry l'imitèrent. - Le sortilège Illico qu'a lancer Fudge, il fait quoi au juste? Demanda Harry d'une voix timide. - Ce sortilège est utilisé pour faire tranplaner quelqu'un d'inconscient, répondit Hermione comme si elle répondait à une question en classe. Si quelque est stupéfix ou.. mort, il permet alors de la transporté en un endroit précis. - Alors M Weasley aurait pu nous tranplaner à la coupe du monde à la place de marcher jusqu'au portoloin! S'écria Harry. - Non, répliqua Harry. Il faut avoir un permis pour utiliser ce sortilège. Un peu comme le permis pour transplaner, mais celui la, il est réservé à des personnes qui en ont réelement besoin. Les Aurors, par exemple, on souvent à transporté des corps inanimés. Ce sortilège leurs sauvent alors beaucoup de trouble, tu comprend? - Oui, dit Harry. Après leurs dîner, trois hiboux rentrèrent dans la cuisine à travers la fenêtre.. Ils laissèrent tombés une lettre avec l'insigne Poudlard sur le dessus.. - Vos lettres de Poudlard! S'écria joyeusement Mrs Weasley. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la sienne  
  
Collège Poudlard – École de sorcellerie.  
M Harry Potter – Sixième Année.  
Voici la liste de fourniture pour les élèves de sixième année:  
Vêtements: Uniforme Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal Chapeau (noir) Paire de gants protecteurs (cuir de dragon) Cape d'hiver (noir) N'oublier pas: chaque vêtement devra porté une étiquette avec le nom et prénom de l'élève Manuels: Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 6), Miranda Fauconette Histoire de la magie (niveau 6), Bathilda Lasornette Apprentissage de la métamorphose, niveau avancé, Emeric G. Apprentissage en Herbe, Phillida Augriolle Les potion, niveau avancé, Arsenius Cornedure Les animaux magique et fantastiques, Norbert Dragonneau Forces obscures: se défendre, Lisa Détranie. Fournitures: Baguette magique 1 chaudron (modèle standard, taille 3) Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud Les élèves peuvent apporter leurs propre balai.  
  
Harry vit alors deux autres lettres attachées à celle qu'il venait de lire. Les lettres avaient une étampe de Poudlard. En pensa qu'elles venaient sûrement de Dumbledore, Harry les cacha dans sa poche. Il les lirait plus tard... 


End file.
